They Don't Really Know Her
by foppet1
Summary: No one really knows Ginny Weasley. Her secrets, her fears, nothing. I suck at summeries, please rr This is a Ginny and Hermione fic. And just where do vampires come in to this? read to find out. Post war
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- These are not my characters, except for Tina Soul, I made her up.**

**A/N: Since people seemed to like the vampire story I made called Pansy's Secret (which if you haven't read, please do and leave me a review) I love doing these stories, any requests for a certain kind of story just put it in your review. To go along with my story, Ginny is in her sixth year now, and the war is over. **

**Chapter one: Secrets**

**Ginny Weasley sat in her room, trying to think of a way to reveal her secrets to her family. Protective as they were over their only girl, yet they didn't know anything about her. Not one single thing. Everything they thought they knew were complete lies. **

**She'd led them to believe that she'd been pining after Harry for years, when in truth, it was not Harry she wanted.**

**She had no desire for The Boy Who Lived. Not a single one, even though she'd dated him for a while before the war was over, and he dumped her anyway; she'd acted crushed but she really didn't care. Not that he was ugly; he was quite handsome. No, the problem was that she lacked interest in him, except for tagging along on their little adventures, and walks through the woods behind the Burrow. **

**No, she had interest in only one person, and that person was walking into her room at that very minute.**

**Ginny looked up and smiled. "Hello, Hermione," she said. "Have fun in Italy last week?" **

**"Yes," Hermione smiled, "lots of fun." She went into a ramble about all the things she'd seen, and done. **

**Ginny, however, only caught a few words. She was looking at Hermione, yes, but not entirely listening. She noticed Hermione was tanner then she had been last time she'd seen her before they'd departed. Obviously, she'd spent time in the sun. Sightseeing and laying out on a beach somewhere perhaps. **

**That sent Ginny's sixteen-year-old mind into overdrive. She could see it. Hermione lying on a beach chair, wearing a blood red bikini, and reading a book. Ginny loved the way Hermoine looked when she was reading. Her expression would change as she mood of the book changed. Serious to soft to excited. **

**Watching her read in the common room was wonderful. Ginny could sit at the homework table and pretend to be studying late into the night, when Hermione always liked to lay in a big armchair by the fire and read. She'd see Ginny sitting there and smile at her before going to her spot and reading. She would get lost in her own world in the book, and Ginny was free to watch her. Her face glowing in the firelight; illuminating her features as she lay with her legs over one arm of the chair and her head rested on the other. **

**"-So how's your summer been, Ginny?" she was saying. Ginny snapped out of her fantasizing and smiled back.**

**"Same as always," she sighed. "Boring. Harry's been here all summer, so he and Ron have been running around like chickens with their heads cut off playing Quidditch, and stuff like that." She shrugged, "I joined them a couple times, but then lost interest." **

**"Well," Hermione sighed, "is it all right if I take a quick shower?" **

**"Go ahead," Ginny smiled. "If you need me after you're done, I'll be out by the pond." **

**Grabbing her towel out of her trunk, she smiled, "Ok", and went out of the room. **

**Ginny shook her head and got up off of her bed. She needed to clear her mind of the visions that had filled it of Hermione on the beach and in the common room. Rushing through the house and out to the pond in a clearing in the woods behind the Burrow, better not to be tempted by the smell of so much blood at once. Another thing she had yet to tell her family. **

**She was now a vampire. **

**Sitting down by the pond, she thought back to when she'd become a vampire. Just before the Order had victory in the war... **

**Flashback**

**The war was raging, and Ginny was in the midst of a dual with a Death Eater. Sending curses as fast as she possibly could, but he was older and much more experienced. A flash of purple light shot at her and hit her in the stomach. Blinding pain. She looked down and saw blood soaked her shirt and looked up at the grinning Death Eater. **

**Thinking fast, she closed her eyes and dropped to the ground. The stupid Death Eater bought it and moved on to the next victim. **

**Loosing blood fast Ginny jumped up and ran for the woods as fast as she could. Dodging spells, she made her way to the trees. She didn't stop until she was well into the forest where there were no chances of people being there.**

**She dropped to her knees, clutching her stomach, trying to think of something to do other then lay there and bleed to death. Trying to find her wand, she realized she must have dropped it while running. So, she kneeled there, waiting for death to come for her. Knowing she'd died fighting let her die happily. **

**There were footsteps behind her. One person. She should have had enough fight left in her for one person. Maybe they'd finish her quickly and painlessly. She stood and turned. **

**It was not a Death Eater, nor was it one of the Order. No. The person who stood in front of her was a girl. She looked to be about Ginny's own age, with blond hair pulled into a ponytail. She wore a fitted, black T-shirt with no sleeves, and black swet pants. A strange uniform for a war, more likely designed for comfort and ability to move. In her hand, she held what Hermione had once described to her as, a gun. **

**She looked at Ginny with shocking blue eyes that seemed to generate their own light. "What has happened to you?" she whispered, eyes lingering on the blood coming from Ginny's stomach. "You poor thing." **

**"Not poor enough to kill you," Ginny snapped, and the girl looked suprised.**

**"You could not kill me even if you were in full health," she said, looking sadly at Ginny. "And I am not here to kill you, but to help you live." She dropped her gun. **

**"And just how", Ginny snapped again, "do you expect to do that? I'm dying as we speak." **

**"Have you not guessed?" the girl frowned. "I am a vampire. I know you do not wish to die. You want to kill the man who tried to kill you, do you not?" she added raising and eyebrow. **

**"I do," Ginny said, beginning to feel faint.**

**"Then trust me," the girl said softly, holding out her hand. **

**Ginny reached for it, but fell forward, unconscious. And when she woke, she found herself sitting up against a tree. **

**She felt different though. It was pitch black. Well, at least it should have been, as night had fallen; but yet she could see perfectly, with very fine detail. New smells met her. Night, blood, dirt. The scents mixed together, yet still definable. **

**Looking around, she spotted the blond vampire sitting at the base of a tree, watching her. **

**"You must be thirsty," she said suddenly, standing and walking over to Ginny. "I've brought you a little something to eat." She gestured to another tree. Lying there, bound and gagged, was the Death Eater who had almost killed Ginny. **

**"I'm a vampire now?" Ginny asked, though she knew the answer just by the gnawing hunger she had to bite the man. "Who are you?" she demanded.**

**"Tina Soul," the vampire smiled. "And you are Ginny Weasly. Now that we are aquatinted, drink and be done with him, your friends still need you on the field." **

**Ginny looked to the man and saw he had blood trickling down out of his nose. She felt her canines sharpen just the tiniest bit and knew what to do. She stomped over to him, wrenched his head to the side and bit into his neck. He tried to scream, but couldn't through the gag in his mouth. She took only until she was sated, and left him there. **

**"Are you on our side?" she asked Tina.**

**Tina smiled. "We are not cheering for Voldamort if that is what you are asking," she said. "We've been fighting with you from a distance, and it will remain so. You go and help your friends, we will continue to do what we have been doing. Sunlight, crosses, holy water, none of these things will harm you, as it is that I have made you and not my other colleuges. The Queen's blood runs in my veins, and it now runs in your's as well." And with that, Tina was gone. **

**Ginny knew what she had to do. She had to help win this war. Tearing through the forest, faster then a deer in her prime, she set out to do just that.**

**End Flahsback**

**Sitting by the pond, Ginny wondered if Hermoine would like her if she knew what she was. She sure hoped so. The way she felt for Hermione was almost impossible for anyone to imagine.**

**She could only hope...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Not my characters, blah blah blah except for Tina Soul she is mine and no one elses MINE! grabs Tina and runs away with her you can't have her! mwhahahahahahaha! **

**anyway... on with the story. **

**  
Chapter 2: Need **

Ginny sat there by the pond, sighing to herself. She was thirsty and needed to feed. This was always a problem. She had to feed to keep her strenght up, otherwise she would grow weak and be more vaurnerable under the sun's rays.  
Normally, Ginny would sneak off and floo to Diagon Alley, picking off a drunken man who wouldn't remember a thing the next day. But today she didn't feel like it. 'Let it wait another day,' she thought. She could survive one more day without it, surely.  
'You may have the ability to survive one more day, but do you really want to?' came a voice in Ginny's head that was deffinetly not her own. She wasn't alone anymore. Someone was behind her.  
She whipped around and saw Tina leaning against a tree, arms folded and a smug look on her face. Tina had a bad habit of turning up when Ginny was hungry and didn't feel like taking care of it that day. She always turned up. She must have known that this was Ginny's place to come to think.  
"I've told you," Ginny said coldly, "not to do that. I hate it when you talk to me like that!"  
'Like what?' said Tina's voice in Ginny's head. Ginny gave her a feirce look and she laughed. "I'm sorry, Ginny, I won't do it again." She came over and sat with Ginny by the water."You really shouldn't put off feeding until tomarrow, you know," she warned. "You'll just be weaker and you won't feel like it tommorrow anymore then you do today."  
"What do you suggest?" Ginny snapped. Being hungry always made her a bit cranky.  
Tina smiled seductivly, leaned over, her mouth centameters away from Ginny's ear, and whispered. "You could feed from me," she breathed, licking a spot behind Ginny's ear lightly. "I know how much you like that."  
Ginny's breath hitched. She did like feeding off of Tina. She did it quite often, in fact. Even when she didn't need it.  
"It doesn't mean anything, Ginny," Tina whispered. "Just a little satisfaction to keep you from jumping on your friend." She knew about Hermione, as it was Ginny had told about her after one of their little "feeding sessions". Tina got on her hands and knees on the grass beside Ginny and kissed her cheek lightly; again and again until Ginny began turning her head and she finally kissed her full on the lips, parting Ginny's lips with her toung and exploring her mouth, pushing her gently to the ground, lying on top of her.  
Ginny couldn't help it. She kissed back. It was an unwritten law that a vampire yeild to their Sire's wishes. Not that Tina's wishes were any trouble at all.  
She felt her canines sharpen and knew she couldn't wait anymore. Ripping her mouth away from Tina's, she bit into her neck, reveling in the way the blood tasted in her mouth. Tina moaned and clutched at Ginny's body, grinding down against her.  
The sensations running through Ginny were too much for her. The blood combined with the grinding pressure. Tina began to speed up. Ginny continued drinking, needing more.  
It took all of ten minutes for Ginny to be sated. Ten minutes filled with grinding, sensations, moans and blood. Tina's blood was so sweet, as was the wine she always drank when not drinking blood.  
Tina's moans became ever more urgent, moving as fast as her imortal body would go. Ginny knew she couldn't stop yet. Not before the release. She sucked harder and Tina's release exploded, and Ginny came right after as the burst of blood from Tina's explosion jumped into her mouth and hit her toung.  
Panting, Ginny drew away from Tina's neck, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead into her shoulder as she came down off the high. As Tina sat up, Ginny followed. They both straightened their clothes and smiled at one another.  
"I'm going to miss you while you're at school," Tina grinned. "How will you feed while you're there?"  
Ginny shrugged. "I'll figure something out." She thought for a minute. "I may have to find a sheep after all." 'Sheep' was a rough term for a person who a vampire fed from.  
"Shouldn't be to hard," Tina smiled, "what with your beauty, you should have one in the first day." She carressed Ginny's face softly and smiled. "See you this weekend"  
"Yeah," Ginny said, watching as Tina walked off into the woods, feeling a bit gulity that she would most likely soon be using a fellow student as food. Sure, they probably wouldn't mind, but all the same. Ginnydidn't want to have sex withsomeone she didn't like well enough.  
Just asshe was thinking of a list of possible candidates, there were more foot steps behind her.  
"Hey, Ginny."  
She whipped around and stared as Hermione walked toward her and satwithher beside the pond.Being so near to Hermione, and thinking about what she was, the thought popped into her head.  
"Hermione," she said, somewhat hesitently, "we're good friends, right?"...

TBC

Yes, yes, being evil once again. If you review I might have a new chapter done soon... R&R!


End file.
